


Save Me from the Dark

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: !!!!, (plural for a reason lmao), Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Arguments, Care/Comfort, Courtesy of Mello, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, First Kisses, Flashbacks, Fluff, Government Secrets, Humor, Isn't that awesome?, Isolation, Laboratories, Long-Haired Near | Nate River, M/M, Magic, Mello Had Long Hair, Mello needs a hug, Memories, Multi, Nightmares, No Beta, Non-binary Near | Nate River, Non-binary character, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, The title could change, Then he cut it, a lil bit of magic, o.O, please give him love, post-apocalyptic setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Frozen inside without your touchWithout your love, darlingOnly you are the lifeAmong the dead"-"Bring Me to Life", EvanescenceMello and Matt are scavengers in the new turn of the earth. There's nothing else for them to do, with all of the population gone, in their eyes. No one's here to take care of anything.Then they find a strange building, with an even stranger laboratory. That's not even the strangest part; it's what's inside.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestofwaifusbestofwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/gifts).



> Here it is! Thank you, bestofwaifusbestofwomen, for being there as I embark on the journey of my first mnm fic. Here is the second, for you, as my token of thanks. I will continue to update this one. Just as well as I will continue to update my first. Thank you again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We first begin with Mello and Matt, in their living situation, until they decide to leave.

A click sounds, then static for a good long while, and then, " _Case Shadow is advancing-"_ more static cuts it off, in the same spot as always, of course, " _-victims - the - them-"_ more static, then a click to signal the end of the message.

Mello snorts, then cuts himself off to resteady his hands. He's cutting his waist-length blonde hair to shoulder-length, so he has more of an excuse to keep his bangs long as well, although Matt always says, "Stop covering your scars, I'm the only one who sees them, and you know I love them." It might be a wrong word choice. But Mello normally complies.

"I could recite that thing in my sleep," he comments. Matt laughs. 

"Like you do?" This gets Mello to freeze. "Yeah, lately that's what you've been saying. Better than that constant 'head west, I'll see you there.' I mean…" the brunette frowns, "how smitten were you with her?" Mello's knuckles turn white from gripping the scissors too hard. 

"Matty. I'm gay. Capital G-A-Y. Christ. Besides, dummy, I'm smitten for you." Matt brightens as quickly as the mood turned dark, and Mello smiles. "Anyway, turn that fucking radio off. No matter which direction we go, the static stays the same, and nothing clears up. It's annoying as hell." He reoccupies himself with cutting his hair, this time adjusting the scissors so it's at his chin.

Matt complies, flicking the switch off. "It's been so long. I don't think anyone will ever change or update it." Mello grunts to acknowledge that fact begrudgingly. They then fall silent.

After finishing with his hair, Mello turns the scissors over in his palm, knowing that he's only a couple of moves away from accidentally stabbing himself if he was jolted. 

Matt snatches the scissors out of Mello's grasp, but ends up cutting the leather-clad blonde anyway. 

"Shit!" Mello hisses. The sharp pain is over as soon as it began, and is replaced with a dull ache. He shoves his hand through his belt and gives Matt a weak smile, then dips quietly to the bathroom that the trailer they're staying in has. He runs his palm under warm water and frowns, remembering his and Matt's theory that what's making people disappear is a virus. A fast-spreading virus. But then there'd be bodies, wouldn't there? That was the question they couldn't answer, so they let that theory go.

Matt slips in behind Mello with a sigh. He wraps his arms around the slightly-taller male's waist, and Mello leans into him by habit. "Let me take care of it." Matt whispers. Mello shakes his head. "It's my fault, so please." 

"I don't like help." Mello answers sharply. Matt sighs again, and, knowing how to deal with Mello's occasional irritation, he guides Mello to a sitting position on the floor. 

"I know, Mells. But help is inevitable. You'll have to learn to accept it." _You'd think in his twenty-one years of life, he'd have learned to by now,_ Matt thinks. He doesn't think it harshly, it's mostly an inside joke of his.

"Hmph." Mello turns his face away as Matt uses the gauze in the mirror door to wrap around his injured hand. 

"Flower, gleam and glow," Matt whispers quietly to himself, "let your power shine…" Mello giggles under his breath.

"Make the clock reverse," the blonde continues. 

"Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine," they finish together. They glance at each other and laugh.

"Oh my god look I'm healed!" Mello jokes, holding up his hand and turning it around, pretending that the bandages aren't wrapped around his palm. "What!? I don't understand, how in the fuck did you heal me?!" Matt snorts and swats the back of his head. 

"I'm pretty sure Flynn Rider doesn't say 'fuck' in the movie." He scolds playfully. Mello sticks his tongue out at him. 

"Yeah, but you fucking know he wanted to." Matt rolls his eyes. They both know that Mello just said "fucking" to annoy the brunette, but sadly it doesn't work. 

"Aw, so you're my R-rated Tangled movie Flynn Rider?" Matt teases. Mello chuckles to himself, calming some. Matt inwardly frowns, not wanting the fun to be over. He still feels bad for slicing Mello's hand open in the first place. "No, I saw how long your hair was. I watched it grow out. You'd be Rapunzel. I'll be Flynn Rider, thanks." Mello gasps incredulously. 

"No! So… role reversal? Flynn Rider is the heal-y one, and Rapunzel is the surprised, toootally-not-freaking-out one?" Matt nods. "Hm… not sure I like that development." 

"Well, whatever." Matt nudges Mello's shoulder with his own, sitting down beside the boyfriend. 

Mello falls silent for a long while, and Matt lets him, content to have his eyes closed and resting. They didn't get to sleep much the night before because of a loud storm, so he's sure they're both exhausted. 

"I can be more in-character though," Mello murmurs quietly, "I wanna go. I wanna stop staying in one place…" Matt smiles slightly. Mello is always the one to suggest it, and Matt rarely ever stops him. But when Mello paused on that first sentence, "I wanna go," he freaked the fuck out, not gonna lie. If therapists were still around, Matt would sign Mello up. The blonde _would_ be going, no exception. Mello needs to work through some things. 

"Alright. We can do that. Make it happen. Which direction?" Mello holds his hands up and creates some sort of four-way direction thing with his fingers. 

"Waffles has always been my favorite direction… but soggy is an option." Matt nods. 

"Soggy it is." _They're heading south._


	2. The Sunset and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan and a popcorn bowl later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 of my new mnm work! It shouldn't be too slow, but if it is, please let me know! I am here to please the people! Especially the person that this work is dedicated to.
> 
> I look forward to the next chapter already!

"Aha!" Matt exclaims. Mello looks up from his solitaire card game and peers around the corner, trying to see the brunette. "Hey, look, we still have a bag of microwaveable popcorn!"

"Nice," Mello replies distractedly, looking back down at his game. 

"Aw come on, Mells, don't act that way. Isn't this the last night we're going to be staying here?" Matt comes into view, arms crossed and holding a bag of microwaveable popcorn in his hand. Mello snorts a laugh. 

"Yeah. Not that we have an actual plan." 

They never have a plan. They head in whatever direction they choose. Sadly, though, they routinely find a car crash, because the people have disappeared randomly while driving, apparently. It's hard to move. Occasionally they find a good vehicle to use, which is good news. It's hard to find cars with gas that is still usable. The people they found a while back had lots of them. So they stole the trailer - not that there was anyone to steal from - and moved on. Mello was only a little traumatized, or so he told himself and Matt.

The silence becomes a little too awkward for them both, after a bit. Mello refrains from clearing his throat.

Matt disappears again, and Mello devotes all of his focus back onto his game. After he wins (again, just saying) he tucks his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them. 

A soft touch to the shoulder makes him raise his head, and his icy-blue eyes meet Matt's dark blue ones. Mello's boyfriend from since the apocalypse, and best friend from since childhood extends his hand, and Mello takes it. It's a dream, the way Matt's hand matches his own perfectly; only a little rougher, around the same size, warm. 

But if Mello knew what the future holds, he'd also think of a different hand… colder, pale, smaller, softer. Sadly, Mello isn't a fortune teller. A future seer. Even if he were, what he'd see might not make him want to go down that path.

Matt draws Mello up with the blonde's help, and they step outside silently, walking over to the large boulder that they occasionally sit on, that lays just outside the trailer. They sit on it, both leaning against each other. They watch the sunset and eat popcorn, comforted by the sound of crickets and their own breathing and heartbeats. Finally, one of them speaks. 

"This is the only show I've watched where the plot is slow and steady," Matt comments offhandedly, "actually, movie and show." Mello laughs with his mouth closed, muffling it. 

"It's your fault. You're the one who keeps picking action movies and dramedy shows." He retorts. Matt opens his mouth with a comeback, but Mello beats him to it, raising his hands, palms facing Matt's direction. "I'm not without fault either. But I prefer the guns-a-blazing types. That or supernatural, paranormal of every kind, comedy, syfy, horror, humor… romance, but only if it's a rom-com, I can laugh at their stupidity. Oh, and drama-romance things. Those are funny as fuck."

Matt raises a lazy hand to twirl some of Mello's hair. Mello smiles and thinks that it must've been a lot easier when his hair reached his waist. But it was becoming a nuisance; always in the way, getting knotted in things, being yanked by people… Mello jerks then freezes, mind going back to what happened then. 

Matt shifts in his seat. "Mello…?" The blonde doesn't look at him, but reaches out a hand and fumble to search for one of his. When he finds one - with Matt's help, not that he'll ever admit that - he grasps it tightly. Matt takes this as a go-ahead to continue talking, and just let Mello work through whatever's in his head. "I don't 'keep' picking those movies. I 'kept' picking those movies, babe." He pokes Mello's hand with a finger from his other. "You're lingering in the present-tense again," he adds, seemingly as an afterthought, then pokes Mello's shoulder. 

"Hey, you asshole, don't do that!" Mello yells playfully, suddenly, coming back to the present as Matt pokes him. He yanks his hand away from Matt's, and launches himself as the brunette. Matt yelps and covers his head, but that's not where Mello was going for. 

Mello wraps his arms around his waist, so in the beginning it looks more like a hug where the one giving the hug has his head down low, and the receiver is covering his face.

But then Matt begins flailing as he slides off of the rock, taking Mello with him. They land on the ground and immediately begin tussling. Matt gains the upper hand once they're both lying on the ground, but Mello quickly recovers from the shock of falling and the worry that his weight hurt Matt.

But as it turns out, it wasn't meant to be, and Matt ends up sittng on Mello's chest. 

"I'll get you," Mello growls. He reaches up and yanks Matt's face down as gently as he can, and then kisses the younger male. Slowly, Mello sits up, propping himself up with only one arm, since the other is busy with Matt. He then pulls away from the kiss, ignoring his boyfriend's protests. 

The blonde pushes Matt down on the ground, Matt's legs around his waist still. Mello leans over him and kisses him once again, then boops his nose. 

"It's because you're more weight than I am." He decides, laughing. "But look, I win." He smirks. "And I'm top, bitches." Matt flushes. 

"Um… when you say that, it embarrasses me, can you not?" Mello watches the other squirm. Matt bites his lip and glares at Mello. 

"My sweet switch," Mello purrs. Matt growls and shoves Mello off him. Mello lets him, and lands beside Matt, so they're both looking up at the sky… at the stars that have decided to begin coming out at this point. 

"There, can we call it a draw?" Matt murmurs. Mello shakes his head and muffles his laughter with Matt's shirt. "Ugh. Fine. I will win next time." But there's a laziness in the other's voice that suggests that it doesn't exactly _matter_ that much to him. 

"I want a plan this time." Mello says, changing the subject entirely, without any warning. That's how he rolls, most of the time, but he picked the spontaneity up from Matt. "I want to not take the trailer, but just go on foot with what we have until we find a suitable car, then keep driving on roads… maybe we'll find people, if we stay on the backroads. And anyways, highways have the biggest car crashes. Then if it gets to be nighttime, I want to find some place to stay. I don't wanna sleep in the car…" he yawns, and Matt takes this break to speak. 

"Then why are we abandoning the trailer again?" Mello smacks him, unable to reprimand him with his voice. 

"Hmm… alright, there. Because, Matty, I'm afraid that the trailer is too big to get around things. With a bigger… 'luggage' I suppose, we have to clear a bigger space if there's, say, a fallen tree blocking the road." Mello raises an eyebrow, and Matt curses Mello inwardly for being so smart. 

"Alright, that's reasonable enough." The brunette gives in. He really isn't a fan of walking on foot; or being outside in the first place. 

"Damn right it is!" Mello exclaims, a hint of incredulousness sneaking in at the edges of his words. A little bit of a hysteric thread in there, too. 

Matt takes this as a sign of tiredness, and he curls up on his side facing away from Mello, as his normal position. Mello also turns on his side and wraps his arms around Matt's waist. 

"Go to bed, Mells," Matt yawns, "we can leave in the morning." 

And so they fall asleep under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/feedback and kudos are appreciated and always welcome! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Have a good day, see you next time!


End file.
